


Old Band T-shirts, Ratty Jeans, and Old, Beat-up Converse

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sex Swing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex Swing is cool and all with the big hair and big concerts but imagine a tinier Sex Swing where they’re singing songs out of their garage or at some backyard pool party, dancing around on stage singing stuff like “Stacy’s Mom” or “Scotty Doesn’t Know” clad in old band t-shirts, ratty jeans and old, beat up converse - FornHaus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Band T-shirts, Ratty Jeans, and Old, Beat-up Converse

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this work to Fornhaus over on Tumblr. Bless you for bringing my writing spark back to life.

Bruce had just dyed the tips of his dark brown hair blond, and the strands flopped around in front of his face with sweat from the heat of their equipment and the garage insulating them. He hadn’t cut his hair in a while and it was messy and the product of his detangler was being sweat out. He’d tie it up into a bun later but right now he was too busy rocking out in James’s garage with his friends. A couch was on the one side and a big brick for their amps and cords were on either side of the garage.

The blue eye’d, light brown haired babe had fairly wealthy parents and had a big two car garage that they could play in by the guest villa. Both James and Bruce would rock out to the music they played as covers, a couple of them were work in progress originals but they didn’t have a perfect sound for themselves yet. Not to mention parents didn’t really like their name.  _ Sex Swing _ they called themselves. Sean’s dad wanted to encourage for something- less provocative. 

Lawrence would always argue that one of the fans should be turned to him at all times because he might be a sitting fat kid but drumming made you sweat a lot. Bruce would confirm this when he only did one song on the band stool. 

“Lawrence gets a fan.” No arguments. 

Joel wouldn’t join in until his mom had let him go from their house down the road, almost as rich as James. He had to finish up his biology homework before he could come and play, goofy sunglasses in his bag along with his notebook.   
  


“I might be gay boys but I still have a notebook for lyrics and shit.” and that settled their bet on his sexual prowess one saturday morning. “Assholes, if you’d have asked.”

Matt was quiet and had only ever sat on the couch and made notes with Joel, telling him different dial settings for which songs, would be lighting arrangements, and sometimes just little cute notes. Because Matt was in love. He told no one until a song was stapled into the book in his penciled handwriting. 

“Matthew Peake. What the hell is this?” Adam had asked, a little stunned his womb buddy had never told him. 

“My heart has the space.” is all Matt had said and that was that. Matt was just the same to them, and they had never realized that they too, were a little in love with each other. “I don’t need any back, I just love my friends.” And the frozen air was melted with a little smile from their quiet friend. 

James had dies his hair black just before graduation, his mom flipped out but his dad was okay with it. “As long as it’s not drugs, and not drinking at parties. We want one good photo for our mantle kiddo.” and James had nodded with a head of messily dyed black hair. 

Lawrence had done a shit job and the dye got on his forehead and the back of his neck, but all his strands were pitch black and the gentle curls were going to try to be straightened the next week. 

Later that same evening they would drink and hang out in Matt’s backyard, acoustic guitars by Adam and James. Matt had practiced his bass guitar skills by plucking out chords to his written lyrics with Bruce singing over his shoulder. Adam writing down the notes. They were going to try to fix it around the fire pit. 

Matt was the third and final wealthy boy in their little family. He was loaded and never flaunted it. They didn’t know until grade 6. Adam knew of course but he didn’t tell. They had all known each other for so long that they were in fact a little family by now. 

Sean and Matt were a year behind them all, but they’d stay close to home for colleges, Adam had opted out and wanted to work for a year. Joel would go to visit family in New Orleans for a couple weeks in summer. 

Little did they know a new friend was very close to them. A young man with his parents was moving in across from Adam’s townhouse and Omar, his name, was the same age as Sean and Matt. And he was going to be a pretty good friend. 

But for now they were all drinking in Matt’s backyard, laughing and chatting and James tuned his guitar. “I put a new string on it last night, accidentally let my dog get to it.”

“Ouch, my cats got to my keyboard the other day, broke a few buttons.” Adam winced. 

“Dude, isn’t that thing like, a few hundred?” Joel had asked, snuggled down into one of Matt’s stoner style Baja hoodies.

“Nope, it was only a hundred. I got it for christmas a couple years back remember?” Adam teased.

Matt had smiled behind his hard lemonade, he remembers Adam opening up the wrapping paper at his place and seeing those big brown eyes tear up. Adam plays the piano a little and this had fueled his best friend into learning more. 

Bruce’s hair was braided a little thanks to Elyse, his hair out of his face. And Elyse had kissed his forehead softly and hummed. James didn’t mind at all, in fact he loved seeing his girlfriend and bestfriend be like that together. He felt warm and fuzzy. He felt like that even with the other guys as well. 

James had strummed his guitar a couple times, teasing Bruce with the end. Elyse, his girlfriend and their collective friend, by James’s side with Sean on her other side. Matt had put his drink down on the table between Sean and himself, taking a swig of water before clearing his throat, he and Bruce were gonna be singing together. Joel was warm next to Matt in the couples camping chair, hands folded together on the armrest. Adam was on the other side of Joel followed by another little camping table and then Lawrence in his own light hoodie and hands around an alcoholic coffee that Matt’s dad had made for him. And the circle around the fire was completed by Bruce sitting next to Lawrence and again, by his annoying best friend. 

“We ready to start?” Bruce asked, wanting to hit James.

“Yeah, you got your copies?” Matt looked up and the other three nodded, James’s was lit by a book light on the coffee table in front of him and Adam had his memorized already, just a few chords. “Bruce, you wanna take lead?”

“It’s your song sweetheart.” Bruce countered with a wink and Matt blushed softly.

“Okay, okay. No need to be cheeky.” Matt smirked, taking a couple deep breaths. “Let’s go.”


End file.
